Sing a Love Song For Me - Frodo & Sam
by fuuh
Summary: a songfic for Frodo and Sam. ^_^; slashyness...R


yay! new songfic! slash for Frodo and Sam...ah, I couldn't help it..

anyway...it goes to "Sing a Love Song For Me" by Sasaki Yuko. ^_^

----

_**every time i must say goodbye to you, i feel so down inside...**_

The evening was young, and Frodo sat on the grass reading an old book on stories told all the way down from the beginning of the Second Age. He felt so caught up, imagining he himself was in a world full of Elves and such, that he didn't notice the time go by. The Moon was tucking the Sun into bed, and the sky changed it's colors slowly. The pink crawled into the purple, and the blue hid close to the earth. Frodo looked up and became spellbound, and he let out a small gasp as stars crawled out from the darkening sky. 

Frodo's vision turned to the figure of his good friend, Samwise Gamgee. He was walking hesitantly up the road, hands behind his back, eyes fixated to the ground. Frodo smiled warmheartedly at his dearest hobbit's notion to walk up the grassy area of Bag End and greet him.

_**every night all i do is think of you, you stole my heart away...**_

Sam walked up reluctantly, swinging bindingly in confusion.

"Samwise, how're you? I'm surprised you didn't come to visit earlier! The day is already ending and I didn't see you once," Frodo smiled.

"Well," Sam blushed, and eagerly bent forward. "You see, Mr. Frodo, my old Gaffer wouldn't let me come round here until I finished up my gardening. Surprisingly enough, I'm happy I did..."

Frodo blinked in confusion. Sam looked down at the ground, and moved his arms about, making Frodo remember he hadn't seen Sam pull his hands from his back once. 

Surely enough, Sam pulled out from behind, the most extrodinary thing Frodo had ever seen, and it brought tears to his eyes.

_**didn't know true romance could be until now, didn't know why lovers cried.**_

Frodo gratefully held in his arms, a bundle of flowers of many colors. Their ends were neatly cut, and each flower looked as though it had it's own story to tell. Frodo could carely see the wonderful present he had received through the stars in his eyes.

Sam smiled, almost embarrassingly, and said, "They reminded me of you. For the strangest of reasons, they just did. Maybe it was the colors they possessed, if you know what I mean. Your eyes, their colors tangled like these flowers I hum to every mornin'..."

_**couldn't wait to see your smiling face anymore...**_

Frodo stood up, and without a thought, wrapped his arms lovingly about Sam. "Sam," he whispered very softly. "You are a dear friend. You're as rare as the stars in my eyes."

Frodo pulled away from his grasp on Sam, and for a second, they connected through each others eyes. Frodo saw inside Sam, the one person he could imagine always being with. He saw a kind person, who enjoyed the smallest things in life...that's what Frodo always loved about Sam.

Sam saw in Frodo...such a gentle person. Inside and out. Without thinking, he held onto Frodo again, tighter than he ever could. It felt like ages ago he didn't have the courage to do this. And now, he was in the arms of his dear Master...and he never wanted to leave.

_**everytime you must face the restless world, do you remember me?**_

Sam finally let go, moments later. He looked down at the ground, wanting to look at Frodo's face again, but he felt very low-down. Sam could recall all the times he thought Frodo would be disgusted by his intentions, or what he longed to say. He hoped this would be the time when he'd finally be able to let Frodo understand.

"Mr...Mr. Frodo," Sam mumbled out. "I just want to know..." He looked up at Frodo. He saw anticipation in Frodo's eyes, and he smiled. "Would you like to come walk with me?"

_**and whenever you need a gentle word, why don't you call me up?**_

Frodo immediately jumped, his light body pressing against Sam, and he called out, "I'd love to!" Sam smiled, for he didn't expect that reaction. He then stifled out again, "Really. Wonderful!"

Frodo looked down at his flowers. It was like his prized posession now...he never knew this day would come. He placed the flowers down on his doorstep, and walked back over to Sam. He adored looking at Sam. Sam seemed to keep the evening from growing old. To him, Sam was like some sort of light that beamed through all his darkness. His voice, his ruffled hair, his kind heart.

_**i'm the one for you when things get rough and so hard, don't you know just what i mean...**_

Frodo grabbed hold of Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly. Sam looked in a great amount of surprise at Frodo and smiled, turning red. Frodo smiled back. The fireworks that went through his mind blasted in unexpected colors. His heart rushed and he wished that the evening would not end. It wasn't about to, it was only beginning.

_**couldn't wait to see your endless dreams come to me...**_

They began walking down the familiar road that led them to each other every day. Their smiles didn't fade for a moment. "Sam," Frodo said happily. "What do you think?"

Sam stopped his tracks and questioned, "What do you mean, Mr. Frodo?" Frodo laughed a bit, wondering if Sam really didn't know what he meant, or was just too shy. "Ah Sam..." he whispered. "You brighten my days." He held onto Sam's hand once more, and began walking, dragging a confused Sam behind him.

_**sing a love song for me, sing for me a song romantic. make happiness happen...**_

Fireflies lit and faded, through the grasslands and fields they passed. They danced about the two hobbits, lighting whatever path it was they were to take. They both only hoped they'd be led to the warmth they've wanted for since they ever met. The fireflies signals all pointed to the direction of a pond, where they gathered and lived until the night's last hours. That was Sam and Frodo's path.

Frodo's hand was soft against Sam's. They pressed together perfectly, like they were meant to be since the beginning of their lives. Sam searched for the day when his hand felt Frodo's...and he hoped to never search again. Sam felt a wave of emotion pull over him, telling him to never let go, even if it was time to. He wasn't going to.

_**sing a love song for me, sing for me a song romantic, and leave loneliness alone.**_

Sam and Frodo came across a small pond area...where frogs and bugs lurked, and used as a sanctuary. Distant croakings could be heard, but no frogs could be scene. The song of crickets played like a neverending music box. Fireflies turned on and off, making the pond scene just as beautiful as imagined. 

Frodo turned to Sam, and grabbed hold his other hand. "Samwise Gamgee," he said aloud. "I want you to know something..." Frodo slowed his tone a bit, and reluctantly began again, "I...I adore you, and I long for you. My plain hobbit sense have gone, and seem to be working only on you. My thoughts and dreams, they are cluttered with you...Sam, I..."

Sam was unable to move, or make any gesture. He could only listen. His eyes were pouring, and he felt like he was turning the pond into a lake.

_**everytime i wanna say good luck to you, i hope you hold me tight.**_

"Mr. Frodo," he cried aloud. He dug his face into Frodo's chest and grabbed hold on him. "Mr. Frodo...I love you so much! If only you knew what you do to me! You...you are the reason I wake up now. You are the reason I greet tomorrow. Oh Mr. Frodo..." His tears poured out and he felt so rude for doing what he was doing. But his heart ached...and he needed to let Frodo know.

Frodo wrapped his arms about Sam, swaying back and forth, feeling his own tears catch-up. He placed his hand on Sam's golden hair, and stroked it. Frodo smiled, feeling Sam's soft hair, his tears upon it. He hugged Sam tighter and closed his eyes, craddling Sam more.

_**every night all i do is see you through, you set my heart free...**_

Sam looked up at Frodo and Frodo looked down on him. Sam saw a smile on Frodo that was almost heavenly. It made his heart sail on clouds, sail on the winds...and then sail back into his master's arms. 

The fireflies gathered about, praising the two as they finally were able to express themselves. 

"Sam," Frodo said through all his tears. "I love you also."

_**didn't know how true love walks with me until now, didn't know how high we fly...**_

"Frodo, you are a beautiful person," Sam said without being afraid anymore. "That is why you deserved those flowers..."

Frodo felt himself grow warm, and he replied, "I don't deserve anything...I haven't done a thing for you. I wish I could...All I really needed was to tell you how much you mean to me."

"I don't deserve a thing either. Knowing you, Mr. Frodo, makes me the luckiest hobbit to ever walk Middle-Earth." Frodo winced, and hugged his dear Sam again once more. "Knowing you, Samwise, doesn't make me think it was luck, but it makes me think I was born to meet you."

_**couldn't wait to see your smiling face anymore...**_

Sam's heart finally dropped. He was moved by the words. Nothing in his life had ever made him happier. He felt overwhelmed with tears, and he felt he had Frodo for the first time in a lovingway. Without thinking, he leaned further up, and kissed Frodo's cheek.

Frodo gazed at Sam in wonderment, and then he bent, closing his eyes; kissed Sam on his thin, papery lips.

Sam shut his eyes, and laid his hand on Frodo's shoulder. His other hand held Frodo's hand as it did from the beginning.

_**sing a love song for me, sing for me a song romantic. make happiness happen...**_

They drew away...and Sam tumbled backwards. Frodo caught him, trying to avoid letting go his hand. He didn't want to let go, ever again.

"So, Sam," he said softly. "What do you think of this?"

"I think I've found what I've been looking for," he replied. "I've grown things for years and years...and discovered so many beautiful things, Mr. Frodo. Out of all of them, though, you are the most beautiful." He wiped the remaining tears from Frodo's eyes and then stood closely against him, still gripping his hand.

"I hope you'll hum to me every morning then," Frodo laughed. Sam laughed along too after several seconds of trying to understand.

"Don't you worry, my Mr. Frodo...I always will."

_**sing a love song for me, sing for me a song romantic...and leave loneliness alone....**_


End file.
